


You Were Never My Friend!

by BusySoothsayer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Known Magic, Gen, Supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusySoothsayer/pseuds/BusySoothsayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants something from Merlin since he learned of Merlin's magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Never My Friend!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on F.F.

_**You Were Never My Friend!** _

 

Arthur has been a _Royal_ pain in the backside ever since he found out about Merlin’s magic. Instead of being angry like anyone would expect, Arthur has been hounding Merlin to do all sorts of tricks. It was like being around a child who would beg and plead for sweets.

“Merlin, will you grant me a wish?” Arthur asked again for sixth time this hour.

“No, Arthur, I told you that magic is to be used only for good; that is its true purpose. It’s not meant for your own vanity.” Merlin responded tiredly.

Arthur was persistent. The next few weeks were trying for Merlin. He tried avoiding Arthur at all cost but since Merlin was now a member of the Court, he could not avoid Arthur indefinitely. He followed Merlin to the armory, he followed him to the kitchens, he even followed Merlin when he went to gather herbs for Guias (he was really trying to escape from Arthur that time). Arthur would ask Merlin the same question: “Will you grant me a wish?”

“No, for the last time, Arthur!” A frustrated Merlin let out.

“Why not?” Arthur whined.

“Because, I don’t grant wishes to friends.” Merlin said, hoping the matter will drop.

Arthur’s face screwed up in rage and it turned all red. His body stiffened and he pointed to the warlock and shouted, **“YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND! I HAVE ALWAYS HATED YOUR GUTS!”**

All of the knights stared at their ranting and raving king and wondered if he would denounce them as well. Gwen took a couple of steps away from Arthur to find protections amongst the knights. The King appears to have truly lost his mind.

A shocked Merlin stared at Arthur for a moment and then a small smile lit up his face as he said, “Aw come on, Arthur, don’t be that way.”

Arthur’s face crumbled and he said in a small voice, “I just wanted one little wish. What’s wrong with wishing I could turn invisible and prank the knights?”

Merlin clasped Arthur on the back and started walking back to the castle with him. “Come on, chew on some of these herbs that I collected for Gauis and I guarantee that you won’t get too drunk and will be able to out drink Gwaine at the tavern tonight.”

“OK" Arthur replied sullenly.

Arthur vowed, though, that one day he would talk Merlin into turning him invisible; for a short time, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a whining, stomping, tantrum throwing Arthur?


End file.
